The Saturday of Roses
by FairyTailfan1
Summary: After high school Shizuma and Nagisa were separated because of forces beyond their control. But now it is finally Nagisa's spring break and Shizuma has taken time off work, read what happens when they finally reunite. Other characters will make appearances so don't fret those who love the others :D Read and Review and of course Enjoy!
1. Prelude

Prelude

"_Nagisa, I love you!" She breathed before repeating her name, "Nagisa!"_

_The young redhead stood there for a moment until her friend behind her grabbed her waist and drew her in._

"_She really couldn't help it." The redhead's friend said._

"_Tamao?" The young redhead asked confused._

"_Go Nagisa," Tamao said before pulling Nagisa's red ribbon out of her hair and pushing her forward to the silver haired woman._

_Nagisa stumbled forward then stopped and turned to her friend, "Tamao…"_

_Tamao just gave her a nod as if to say it's okay. Nagisa stood there for a moment staring at her silver haired beauty and then ran straight into her arms._

"_Shizuma!" Nagisa half cried half yelled as she landed in Shizuma's chest._

"_Nagisa," Shizuma said softly, "Let's go."_

"_Huh?" Nagisa asked confused._

_Shizuma glanced up at her best friend __Miyuki Rokujō and said, "We're going." Shizuma taking Nagisa by the hand ran towards the exit of the church and then stopped for moment looking back towards her friend._

"_Shizuma! Shizuma!" Miyuki called after her, but she along with Nagisa were already gone._

This was the beginning of their story. The day when Shizuma Hanazono snatched Nagisa Aoi away from the Etoile election in front of all the girls from all three schools. Now both graduated from high school, Nagisa attends the local university studying, of all things, English and French, while Shizuma is the head of a branch corporation under her father's name in another city. The girls had promised to each other that this would only last until either Nagisa finished university or Shizuma was able to get a transfer. Either way they had gone for months with out seeing each other and today a very unexpected Saturday, they are reunited.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunited

Chapter 1

"Father, what do you think?" Shizuma asked into the phone.

"Hmm. How long will you be gone?" He asked in reply.

"A week at least, maybe longer depending on how things go," Shizuma replied half in a daze.

"Okay and have you got things covered there at the office?" He asked concerned.

"Of course father, I have picked a very capable person to fill my shoes while I am gone don't worry," Shizuma half laughed.

"Good good. It should be fine then," he answered, "Shizuma, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Yes I'm quite sure father. Don't worry I will make sure it is perfect just as expected from a Hanazono. Good night father," Shizuma finished.

"Alright then. Good night Shizuma and good luck," He ended the call.

"Hmm, luck. Hopefully I won't need it but anything that will help I will take," Shizuma said to herself thoughtfully.

Shizuma sat at her desk staring out of her window into the night sky pondering the events that would be taking place this Saturday.

_Her classes and exams will be finished by then so there will be no stress. I hope she is as excited as I am. I have been barely able to sleep the last month since I have started planning this get together._

A knock on her office door returned Shizuma to reality.

"The car is here to take you home Miss Hanazono," a tall brunette poked her head into the room.

"Thank you, Akira." Shizuma nodded in understanding.

Akira left Shizuma to her thoughts once more. Shizuma flipped the date over on her desk calendar _February 13__th__ start of Spring Vacation_. Shizuma smiled at the thought of being able to have time off during the University break. She would be able to see her little Nagisa and spend every moment of that break with her. Shizuma stood and collected her things that she would need for the trip from her office then locked it up. She made her way to the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive.

"Headed home for the night?" a rough voice startled Shizuma.

"Oh Kai, yes I have packing to do before my flight tomorrow." Shizuma replied a bit startled.

"Oh that's right your taking a few weeks off. Well have a good break, everyone is going to miss your morning team meetings," Kai said with sarcasm.

"Thanks and I'm sure they will miss them," Shizuma replied with just as much sarcasm as the elevator doors opened.

She stepped inside and hit the button for the ground floor. It descended quickly and eventually reaching its destination letting Shizuma out on the ground floor. She walked quickly to the front of the building and got into the black sedan waiting out front. As she buckled up, the car pulled away from the curb into little traffic.

"Straight home please, I have an early flight tomorrow." Shizuma stated as she leaned back into the seat and relaxed.

* * *

"Nagisa! Nagisa, where are you headed off to?" A very bubbly voice asked at the top of her lungs.

"I'm headed back to my apartment. I have to get the place looking nice and tidy for when Shizuma arrives," Nagisa replied to her friend.

"Oh, the infamous Shizuma that we have only heard about in stories and legends," Nagisa's friend said playfully.

"She's not in a legend Sayaka, though if she were she would undoubtedly be the strong, beautiful princess type for sure," Nagisa replied with a grin on her face.

"She's one of those types huh," Sayaka used her index finger to lift her nose up.

"Hahaha, she may have been raised in a very well off family but trust me she is far from one of those types," Nagisa grinned even wider remembering Shizuma's pranks and tricks.

"Sure sure. Make sure you bring her to one of your classes next semester so we can all judge for ourselves, night." Sayaka said as she bounced off in the opposite direction to Nagisa's apartment.

"Night Sayaka, safe walk home!" Nagisa called out now content with how the conversation ended.

_Shizuma._ Nagisa grinned from ear to ear just thinking of her name. She practically ran back to her apartment after her talk with Sayaka finished. She flung the front door open and dumped her bag on the coffee table in the lounge room.

"Right. Where to start?" Nagisa questioned herself quickly.

She then ran to the right down the short hall to the bedroom. Looking around, Nagisa decided to go grab all of the clothing on the floor and get them washed first. Throwing the first load on she glided back down the hall to grab the vacuum cleaner and started cleaning in the bedroom. She stopped momentarily to look at the photo on her bedside table of Shizuma and her at a park before Shizuma was given her new job. Nagisa was a little upset about having not seen Shizuma in so long but that disappeared after she reminded herself that Shizuma would be here tomorrow. She continued her cleaning until the entire apartment was spotless and all of her washing was hanging up to dry.

"Time for a late night snack," Nagisa said happily to herself as she opened the fridge.

Just then the phone started to ring bringing Nagisa out of her food-induced trance. She glided over to where the phone was and almost jumped up for joy as she recognised the caller.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa sang happily into the phone.

"Evening my little Nagisa. Just checking up on you and making sure everything is okay for me to get there tomorrow," Shizuma replied just as happy to hear the young red head's voice.

"Everything is fine and don't worry nothing is going to stop me from seeing you tomorrow," Nagisa gleamed.

Shizuma smiled before answering, "I can't wait to see you either, my little Nagisa. I'm not sure I will be able to sleep tonight."

"Well you had better because I'm not sure you are going to be getting much while you're here," Nagisa said playfully into the phone.

"Hmm Hahaha, when did you get so bold?" Shizuma laughed, "I better get going, I will see you tomorrow, my little Nagisa. I love you."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa growled playfully, "Okay good night and I love you to."

* * *

Morning couldn't come quick enough for Shizuma and as she told Nagisa the night before, she didn't end up sleeping for more than two hours. She had a quick shower and got dressed into the outfit she had set aside the night before. It was a simple dark blue strapless dress that reached her knees, with strapped heels and a light black jacket for the plane. She had tied her hair the same way she had done every other morning deciding to keep that as simple as possible. She had the bellboy bring her luggage out to her black sedan and load it into the boot as she slid into the back of the car. A few hours later she was waiting to exit the airplane after landing.

As she exited the airport, she looked around for a familiar car that was coming to pick her up. Then she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa called to her as she ran towards her.

Just like how their story started in high school, Nagisa landed in Shizuma's arms and they performed a little turn. Shizuma held Nagisa into her chest and kissed her head.

"My little Nagisa," Shizuma said only loud enough for Nagisa to hear.

Nagisa raised her head to see Shizuma starring at her with tears threatening to spill out. She noticed that her own eyes threatened to spill tears but she didn't care because her only love was finally home. Home where she belonged.

Nagisa raised herself up just enough to finally give Shizuma the kiss she had been holding onto for so many months. Shizuma kissed Nagisa back and the world just fell away as they continued until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Let's go," Shizuma said as she grabbed Nagisa's hand and began to run.


	3. Chapter 2 The Arrivals

Chapter 2 The Arrivals

The short blue haired woman finished packing her suitcase for her trip. She reread the invitation that she had received earlier that month that invited her to a little high school reunion. She hadn't seen most of these girls since she had graduated and was married. Though it was an arranged marriage, he was a nice man just very focused on his job.

"Ah Shizuma leave it to you to organise such an event and all to see your little red head smile," She quietly laughed to herself.

She left her weekend house and caught a cab to the airport to catch her flight.

_Miyuki Rokujō you are invited to a week reunion with me and of course a few others from our high school days. _

_Place: Nagisa's apartment_

_When: arrive no later than the 13__th__ of February_

_NOTE: You and the others that are coming are meant as a surprise so DO NOT CALL HER IN ADVANCE._

_See you there,_

_Shizuma Hanazono._

* * *

After a long tension filled car ride, Shizuma and Nagisa finally arrived at the young red head's apartment. After their little display of affection at the airport they have wanted to continue where they left off, hence the need to get the apartment as quickly as possible. Shizuma grabbed her bags and followed Nagisa up to the apartment as quickly as she could. Looking at Nagisa from behind, she noticed that Nagisa had grown her red hair out since the last time she saw her. It suited her well. Nagisa flung the door open and helped Shizuma to bring the bags inside the door.

Shizuma dropped her last bag then immediately closed the front door and turned her attention to Nagisa. Nagisa was straightening up in the lounge room though Shizuma was not too sure why, with the plans she had in mind the apartment could be a wreck by the time she was finished. She crept up on Nagisa and slid her arms around her waist before whispering in her ear.

"Are we going to finish where we left off?"

Nagisa's face started to turn red like the colour of her hair at the unexpected warmth of Shizuma's voice right next to her ear. She turned in her arms to look at Shizuma before she spoke.

"You will have to catch me first," Nagisa gave Shizuma a peck on her cheek and then wriggled out of her arms and headed for the bedroom.

"Ah the chase, you like to make me work, don't you my little Nagisa," Shizuma called as she hurried after her.

Shizuma caught Nagisa around the waist again and then both started to laugh. Shizuma turned Nagisa around so she could see her smiling face. _How I have missed this. Missed my little Nagisa's smile._ Shizuma slid her arm up Nagisa's back bringing her in closer and placing her lips on Nagisa's. Nagisa slid her arms around Shizuma's neck and reciprocated the kiss. They just stood there for a moment lip locked enjoying being in each other's embrace before they pulled apart to get some air.

Nagisa started to glow with happiness at the thought of being able to finally be with Shizuma like this after so long. Shizuma noticed of course and started to slowly unzip Nagisa's dress while going back for another kiss. Nagisa started on Shizuma's dress knowing exactly where this was going. They started retreating further into the bedroom inching closer to the bed with an article of clothing dropping to the floor in the process. Now both completely naked, Shizuma carefully lowered Nagisa onto the bed and started moving her lips down her neck, where she new Nagisa's tender spots were.

"Sh-Shizuma," Nagisa gave a little moan feeling where Shizuma's lips were going.

Shizuma smiling at the sound continued her decent towards Nagisa's collarbone. Nagisa joined in as well, using her hands to explore Shizuma's body, which she hadn't done in a long time. Shizuma's hands started now as well moving across Nagisa's body making her cry out.

* * *

A few hours later Shizuma was lying on her back with Nagisa's head on her chest sleeping. Shizuma just stared at her little red head and slowly ran her fingers up and down her back. Nagisa finally moved her head to see Shizuma's smiling face.

"How did you sleep?" Shizuma asked quietly as she leaned in and kiss Nagisa's head.

"Much better with you here," Nagisa replied sleepily, "how long can you stay for?"

"The same goes for me," Shizuma grinned a Cheshire cat smile at Nagisa, "I told my employees a week, but longer if needed and at the moment I think it is going to be longer."

Nagisa moved her head up and gently place her lips on Shizuma's before pulling back and replying, "thank you Shizuma, for coming I missed you so much."

Nagisa tightened her grip around Shizuma, who just lay there and hugged her back.

"I love you, my little Nagisa," Shizuma whispered into Nagisa's ear when all she could hear was their synchronised breathing.

In the lounge room Shizuma's phone began to ring but it was on silent so as to not disturb the couple. The caller ID said Miyuki.

* * *

"Shizuma answer the phone!" Miyuki growled at Shizuma's voice mail, "I am catching a cab to Nagisa's apartment now since you didn't come pick me up, all though I'm sure I can guess why. I will see you soon."

Miyuki slid into the cab and was about to give directions when she saw two familiar faces coming out of the airport. She told the driver to wait as she went and grabbed her friends.

"Amane, Hikari!" Miyuki called to them, "I have a cab why don't we share seen as we are going to the same place?"

"Miyuki," Hikari smiled walking over with Amane following closely, "I thought Shizuma would have picked you up?"

"Well that was the plan, but you know what she is like with Nagisa," Miyuki said while sliding over to make room for her friends.

"Very true, they're probably still wrapped up in each other. Mind you it has been a few months," Amane said as she slid in next to Hikari and closed the cab door.

Miyuki handed the cab driver the address to Nagisa's apartment and the race began for Shizuma to wake up and get Nagisa out of her apartment before they all arrived.

"Does Shizuma know that we landed and are making our way over?" Amane asked after a short silence.

"I called her phone but there was no answer. This was her idea so I hope she has remembered to get Nagisa out of the apartment before we get there," Miyuki replied while dialling Shizuma's number again.

'_This is Shizuma Hanazono I can't reach my phone at the moment, if you know me well then I am sure you can guess why. Anyway leave a message if you want me to get back to you.'_ The message finished with giggling from both Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Straight to voicemail again," Miyuki finished.

* * *

The sound of water awoke Shizuma from her sleep. She noticed that Nagisa wasn't with her and decided to have a look in the bathroom. Sure enough there was her little red head having a shower without her.

"You should have woke me," Shizuma said as she climbed into the shower with Nagisa.

"But you looked so peaceful. I thought I would let you sleep," Nagisa replied while starting to washing Shizuma's back.

"You know I would much rather be with you," Shizuma turned placing a kiss on Nagisa's head.

_Oh crap! I forgot about the others they should be here any minute,_ Shizuma remembered.

Nagisa saw Shizuma's face change to one of shock like she forgot something important, "Shizuma? Is everything okay?"

Shizuma was quite for a moment just staring at her little red head trying to figure out how she was going to get her out of her own apartment.

Shizuma smiled down at Nagisa before replying, "let's go out and have dinner. We have been in your bedroom since we got back to your apartment."

Nagisa stared at Shizuma for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. Shizuma's argument was sound; they literally had been in her bedroom all day. Nagisa finished washing Shizuma's back and then turned around so Shizuma could wash hers. They finished up in the bathroom and quickly got changed.

"There is a new restaurant that I want to try, it just opened up a week ago and I have been needing an excuse to eat there," Nagisa remembered.

"Sounds good, do you want me to drive?" Shizuma asked as she did up the strap on her heel.

"Nope, tonight I will drive, but don't get to carried away with the wine okay," Nagisa said pretending to be motherly.

Shizuma noticed and just laughed. They walked out into the kitchen so Shizuma could grab her phone, noticing the three missed phone calls from Miyuki. Shizuma quickly hit redial and put the phone to her ear as Nagisa led her out the front door. Nagisa indicated to Shizuma that she was going downstairs to get the car and she would meet her down there. Shizuma just nodded in acknowledgment. The call then connected after a few rings.

"Shizuma, I have bee trying to call you all evening to let you know that Hikari, Amane and myself are on our way to Nagisa's Apartment," Miyuki blurted out quickly.

Shizuma acted as if Miyuki hadn't said anything and after a few seconds began to speak as if she got Miyuki's message bank.

"Hey it's me sorry I missed your call, I was with Nagisa. We are just headed out to dinner so I probably won't answer the phone but if you need anything from the apartment, I left a key under the doormat. We will probably be about an hour to an hour and a half. Call me after that if you need anything else. Bye." Shizuma hit the end button on her phone and put it in her coat pocket.

Shizuma quickly took the key to Nagisa's apartment off her key ring and slid it under the doormat. Satisfied that Miyuki understood her message.

By this stage Nagisa had already brought the car around to the front of the apartment blocks. Shizuma made her way quickly downstairs to the front of the building and slid into the car.

* * *

"Did she hang up on you?" Hikari asked listening in to the conversation between Miyuki and Shizuma.

"Yes, but she said she left us a key to get into the apartment. She is taking Nagisa out for dinner." Miyuki replied, putting the phone back in her bag.

As the taxi approached the apartment building, a light blue car pulled away from the curb into the traffic. The taxi pulled over into the spot the blue car had held just prior and let the girls out. Knowing that Amane and Hikari would pay her back later, Miyuki payed the driver. Amane, confirming her previously held title as the Prince of Spica, unloaded all the luggage from the taxi. When they reached the second floor, Miyuki led the group to Nagisa's apartment. She lifted the doormat and found the key Shizuma had left. While Miyuki opened the door and turned the lights on, Amane and Hikari brought all of the luggage inside.

"Huh the place is actually pretty clean." Amane said surprised, as she lowered a carry-on to the floor.

"The bedroom is probably in shambles," Miyuki replied just as surprised.

Hikari started moving her luggage out of sight from the front door. Amane and Miyuki nodded at each other that it was a good idea so Nagisa wouldn't suspect anything when they returned from dinner. Once all the luggage was out of sight, the three girls tried to find where Shizuma had hidden the red roses for the surprise later this evening.


	4. Chapter 3 The Red Roses

**The Saturday of Roses**

Chapter 3 The Red Roses

Hikari found the roses in a box hidden in the linen cupboard but had to get Amane to retrieve the box.

"Figures, Shizuma would hide them somewhere only she could physically reach," Hikari mumbled to herself.

"Hahaha. How would she explain them to Nagisa if she managed to find them in her own apartment?" Amane questioned, while placing the box in Hikari's arms.

Hikari just blushed at being overheard by Amane. She took the box into the lounge room with Amane following closely behind.

"We found them Miyuki," Amane called down the hall.

Miyuki popped her head out of the bedroom and saw the box. She quickly tidied the room and joined Amane and Hikari in the lounge room.

"Where should we sprinkle them?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe coming from the front door into the bedroom?" Miyuki questioned them.

"Sounds fine to me. Hikari?" Amane smiled at her blonde partner.

"Sounds romantic to me," Hikari grinned, "speaking of which, I thought this was just a surprise catch up with friends?"

Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders, "if Shizuma has something planned she didn't tell me."

"They should be back soon so let's finish setting up," Amane suggested.

* * *

The drive from the restaurant to Nagisa's apartment building was pretty quiet. Nagisa noticed that Shizuma seemed to be focused on something other than the ride home. She lightly touched Shizuma's hand snapping her out of her trance.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted tonight," Nagisa approached the topic carefully.

"I'm okay. I just have something important to do when we get back to the apartment, that's all." Shizuma replied just as carefully.

"Something important like what for example?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"You're not getting anything out of me that easily," Shizuma laughed as she put her hand on Nagisa's.

Nagisa decided to drop the topic for now and focused on the road. They turned onto the road of Nagisa's apartment building and then turned into the under ground car park. As they made their way to the elevator, Shizuma slipped her hand into Nagisa's making the perfect fit. They finally made it to their floor and made their way to the door. Shizuma stopped Nagisa before she could open the door and took the keys from her.

"I have a surprise for you in your apartment. This is what has been on my mind all night. You have worked so hard since high school so as a reward…" Shizuma trailed off and opened the door for Nagisa.

"Surprise!" Amane, Hikari and Miyuki yell together.

Nagisa stumbled back a step at the sudden appearance of her friends. Her face of shock was replaced with a very large grin, one of the things that Shizuma absolutely loved about her little red head. Nagisa quickly ran over to them and embraced them tightly in a group hug. Shizuma walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her, smiling at how happy Nagisa was.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Nagisa said excitedly.

"It's good to see you to Nagisa," Miyuki said in her usual calm manner.

"What are those on the floor?" Nagisa said noticing the roses.

"They're roses of course!" Hikari said happily.

Nagisa turned around to look at Shizuma with one of the biggest grins on her face Shizuma had ever seen. A tear started to roll down Nagisa's face and Shizuma quickly walked over and embraced her tightly.

"You got them here and arranged all of this for me?"

"Of course, we haven't seen each other in a while and well I love you Nagisa." Shizuma finished.

Nagisa lifted herself up and connected their lips together. Shizuma embraced Nagisa even tighter returning the affectionate kiss. After a moment they finally released each other and Nagisa awkwardly blushed realising that the others were watching, to which Shizuma just smiled at.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Nagisa quickly reengaged with her friends.

"Not much really Amane and I are looking for a place together finally," Hikari smiled happily.

"Not anything extravagant but something nice and liveable, that's close to the University that Hikari is attending," Amane interjected.

"And I have been looking into any sort of activity that gets me out of my husband's mansion, seen as he is practically never there it's rather quiet." Miyuki gave her news.

"Well it all sounds better than studying day in and day out," Nagisa replied.

With Nagisa engaged in her conversation with their friends, Shizuma dug around in her purse until she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and placed her purse on the bench and then started to walk over to Nagisa with her hand behind her back. Using her free hand, Shizuma grabbed Nagisa around her waist and spun her around to face her.

"Nagisa. I have been planning this for months, for just the right moment to ask you this. You know how much I love you, so, Nagisa will you…" Shizuma started to bring her hand around when the phone rang.

Distracted by the phone Shizuma stopped and looked over at the phone then back at Nagisa.

"You can answer that," Shizuma quickly stated returning her hand to where it started.

Nagisa quickly ran to answer the phone so that she could find out what's been going on with Shizuma. Miyuki placed her hand on Shizuma's shoulder trying to reassure her for what she was about to do.

"Shizuma is proposing to Nagisa!" Hikari whispered loudly into Amane's ear.

"That's why there are roses," Amane agrees, "look in her hand."

They both noticed the little black box being squeezed ever so tightly in Shizuma's shaking hand.

"Hello, this is Nagisa," Nagisa answered the phone with a happy tone to her voice.

"Nagisa, it's your sister, I have some bad news," the voice on the other line spoke softly.

"What sort of bad news?" Nagisa's asked concerned

"Nagisa, I'm sorry. Gran passed away this morning. We are all at the house at the moment still processing, we told Gran what you have been up to before she… you know." Sobs rang through Nagisa's ear.

"I… I can't believe this. She was fine a few months ago," Nagisa said starting to tear up.

"I know it took us all by surprise. Listen I should let you go but we will call again when we have sorted out funeral arrangements okay? Love you little sis." The phone went dead so Nagisa placed it back into the receiver.

Shizuma's hand stopped shaking as she noticed the sudden sadness in Nagisa's reply to the person on the phone. She quickly walked over, putting the black box into her coat pocket as she did so, and cupped Nagisa's face in her hands.

"Nagisa, what happened? Tell me what's wrong." Shizuma questioned as gently as she could.

"Gran… Gran…" Was all Nagisa could get out between sobs.

"Your Gran, what about her Nagisa, what happened to your Gran?" Shizuma asked again.

"She… died." Nagisa's eyes started overflowing with tears now.

"Nagisa," Shizuma started.

Nagisa started to loose her balance and fall to the ground. Shizuma caught her in her arms and lowered her gently to the floor. Nagisa griped Shizuma tightly and began crying profusely into her shoulder. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's shoulders and gently kissed her head.

"Nagisa," Hikari just managed to get out as she leaned on Amane for support.

Amane looked to Miyuki and nodded to the door, indicating that it might be best if the left for a while, to which Miyuki agrees.

"Come on, I'm going to put you to bed," Shizuma whispered quietly as she picked Nagisa up in her arms.

Nagisa's crying quietened down a bit as Shizuma took her to their bedroom. Shizuma placed Nagisa on the bed, lowered the covers, removed Nagisa's shoes and slipped her under the covers. She kissed her head gently letting her lips linger for a moment.

"I love you Nagisa," Shizuma whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

Shizuma turned off the lights before leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Shizuma, I'm sorry," Miyuki managed to say.

"It's okay Miyuki there was nothing any of us could have done." Shizuma replied automatically.

"We are going to head back to our hotels, I'm going to stay there for a few more days if you need anything okay?" Miyuki reassured Shizuma.

"Thanks," Shizuma replied quietly, "can you take this with you?"

"You want me to take the ring?" Miyuki asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, at least for now." Shizuma replied half-heartedly.

"Maybe it just wasn't the right time. But it will happen and who knows maybe next time Tamao might be able to be here for it." Miyuki finished with a bit of hope.

"Maybe. Here," Shizuma placed the box in Miyuki's hand, "I'll call you if we need anything, promise."

Miyuki nodded and put the box in her bag as she left the apartment. Shizuma locked the front door behind Miyuki and then looked around the room. Shizuma just sighed at the thought of what just happened. After a moment Shizuma grabbed a garbage bag out of the cupboard and the broom out of the linen cupboard and started sweeping the roses into a pile.

"Any other day, my little Nagisa," Shizuma said to herself while placing the bag of roses near the door for rubbish.

Shizuma walked down the hall and returned the broom before heading to the bedroom door to listen for sounds of crying on the other side. She faintly heard muffled sobs and decided to go in and try and comfort Nagisa. She quickly crossed the room to the bed and slid in under the covers. Shizuma lay down and wrapped her arms around Nagisa placing her head on her chest. Nagisa's weak arms wrapped themselves around Shizuma's body, finally starting to relax. Shizuma just listened to Nagisa's breathing and her last few sobs before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Nagisa's arms stretched out to where she thought Shizuma was, but only touched cold sheets. Sleepily opening her eyes she noticed that Shizuma wasn't in the bedroom at all. Slowly she sat up in the bed bringing the blanket with her to her shoulders. Just then the door opened with Shizuma walking in bringing a try with breakfast on it.

"Smells good," Nagisa's first words since the night before.

"It's your favourite," Shizuma replied as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

Shizuma sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed her hand on Nagisa's leg with a look of sympathy in her eyes. Noticing this, Nagisa quickly looked away so as to stop herself from crying again.

"Nagisa," Shizuma paused for a moment, "I am going to stay here with you for a while, until you are yourself again okay."

Trying to keep her tears at bay, Nagisa barely got "okay," out.

Shizuma leaned in and wrapped her arms around Nagisa's shoulders tightly, letting her sink into them.

"I love you Shizuma," Nagisa got out between quick sobs.


End file.
